Desperate
by Minorkae
Summary: Yusuke needs to find a mate before his 22nd birthday or else something unthinkable will happen. When Hiei returns to the Ninginkai, will he be Yusuke's salvation or will the Detective only have to suffer more heartache? R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Allo! Minorkae here with my first fic. You'll find that I'm a bit deviant giggle and my fave pairing is Hiei/Yusuke. So here we go!**

**Update!! I revised this chapter. Hiei was too OOC as was pointed out by the ONLY PERSON TO REVIEW MY STORY. Not that I'm bitter or anything…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this stuff. It all belongs to Togashi and other important people.

_**Desperate**_

**Chapter One**

"Urameshi, I think we're bein' followed," said Kuwabara.

"Oh, okay," I replied. I kicked a can down the lonely stretch of dark forest. It made me angry that someone had littered on Grandma's property. I mean, show a little respect for the dead. We were only half-way to the temple but Genkai had owned almost the whole forest, and she left everything to us. Team Urameshi and our girls. Yukina still lived there with Puu.

"Aren't you at least a little worried that someone's followin' us?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'd be a bit more impressed if you hadn't said that about fifty-three times since we left for the compound," I said. "But who's counting?"

"Yeah, and they've been followin' us since we left."

_Okay, _I thought, _Enough is enough. _"Fine, I'll scan the area." I had worked with Kurama to beef up on Psychic Awareness (among other things), which is different from Spirit Awareness because Psychic Awareness lets you detect brain-waves.

_-…she'll never like me…-_

_-…where am I?...-_

_-…kick his ass…-_

_-…they went that way…-_

_-… better rest…-_

_-…should I take a left?...-_

_-… have they seen me? Why are they stopping?-_ "Aha! You were right, we _are_ being followed," I said. "Come on out, crazy stalker!" Nothing happened. "Don't make me come and get you!"

"Who is it?" asked Kuwabara.

"Who do _you_ think? Who lurks in the shadows?" I asked. "I missed you too, but you don't have to follow me Sekshi na!"

Just as I predicted would happen, Hiei got so mad that he came out of the woods and pummeled me. I got behind him and held him to my chest. "It's been too long, Nushi. What's say we go back to my place and get wairudo?"

"Let me go, Fool!" Hiei yelled, squirming. I released Hiei and he turned around and smacked me across the face. "Shamelessly hitting on me and calling me 'lover.' You -punch- damn -kick- fool -slap-!"

Kuwabara stood there and stared at us horror-struck. "Inside joke," I explained.

"Inside joke my _ass_!" yelled Hiei. "Don't you _ever_ do that again. You're lucky I don't slice off your-."

"Okay, okay, jeeze. I'm sorry!" I held up my hands. "But it was totally worth it." I grinned. Hiei smacked me again. "Still worth it."

"Worth what?" Hiei asked, fist raised.

"Your reaction was priceless."

Hiei drew his sword on me. "I'm going to have to kill you now," he said.

"Nothing personal, right?"

"Urameshi," said Kuwabara. "I think he's serious."

"He won't kill me; he would have done it already," I said. "Am I right?" I asked Hiei.

Hiei covered his eyes with a hand. "I suppose I over reacted. It was only a jest." He sighed and sheathed his sword. Hiei pulled his cloak around himself. "I really hate you sometimes."

"Not all the time?" I asked, giving him the puppy-dog look.

"No, not all the time."

I grinned and stopped just short of slinging an arm over his shoulders. "So what brings you to the Land of Inferiors?" I asked.

"I came to console Yukina," said Hiei. "I just heard of Genkai's death."

"Yeah, that's where we were going too," said Kuwabara.

"I knew that!" Hiei snapped. "Why do you think I was following you, Baka?"

"Chill, Hiei," I said.

"Don't tell me to calm down after being molested." _-I wouldn't even be so angry if that hadn't turned me on so much-_

I focused all of my energy on not reacting to Hiei's thought and closed my Psychic Scanner. "Well, let's get going," I said. "Things to see, people to do- I mean… the other way around." _All that energy focusing and I forgot to focus my BRAIN!_

"Is that all you ever think about?" asked Hiei. "Baka hentai."

"Freudian slip." I shrugged.

We started walking, Hiei on my left, Kuwabara on my right. "How long are you staying, Hiei?" asked Kuwabara.

"And why would I tell _you_ that?" asked Hiei.

"Hey, I'm just makin' conversation."

"Make conversation with someone else. Anyone else, just don't talk to me."

"Why not?"

"Can't you follow a simple instruction?" Hiei hissed. "I am in no mood to be heckled by a human whom I despise beyond all reason. You piss me off every time you open your mouth. That's why."

"Like I said, chill," I told Hiei. "He's not being any more annoying than usual."

"Then I blame you," said Hiei.

"We need to talk," I said being very serious.

"About what?"

"Not right now. Just… just come to my house when we're done visiting Yukina."

Hiei inclined his head in what could pass for a nod.

_Great, now how do I talk to him about this?_

- -

The detective requested that I meet him back at his house. He said he needed to pick something up at the market so I let myself in to the nearly empty apartment. It looked as if he had just moved in or was about to move out judging by the boxes stacked here and there. I guessed that he was moving in as things were half-unpacked and several of the boxes were opened. Also, because he had a wide-screen television mounted on his wall.

I removed my boots in deference to the highly clean carpet and sat on the arm of a very soft leather chair. _How long have I been away?_ I wondered, scanning the room for any clues as to the date. Yusuke's calendar proclaimed that it was July of 2004. That meant I had been away for three years and five months. Not long for a demon but very long for a human. I wondered how long it seemed to Yusuke, then decided I didn't care. There was nothing I could do now to… to what exactly? Make him feel better about it? Surely not but I had a lingering need to explain why I hadn't made contact in so long and as to why I had returned. After all, I was staying for good.

"I know you can't see in the dark," Yusuke's voice roused me from my thoughts. I hadn't heard, nor felt his approach so I was slightly shaken up by the abruptness of his return. "So why didn't you turn on the lights?"

"I didn't want to," I said.

Yusuke flipped the switch on the wall and several lamps cast a dim glow around the room. It wasn't much brighter now then it was before; I preferred the darkness. Yusuke seemed to agree because he said, "It doesn't make much of a difference," and turned the lights off again.

He walked over and sat on the chair I was perched on the arm of. I turned to face him and noticed that he looked very serious, as if he'd grown up in the last three and a half years. It wasn't as attractive as his natural state, which is playful and mischievous, but I supposed that Genkai's death affected him more deeply than he let on.

"So, you came back," Yusuke said, breaking the silence.

I hesitated. How to say this without sounding too emotional… "The Makai didn't have what I was looking for," I said.

"Hmm… and you think Human World does?"

"It certainly has many of the things I want."

"That's good." He paused. "I'm really sorry about earlier. It's just that I haven't had the chance to play a prank on you in a long time and frankly, I wanted your attention."

"You have it, I'm not angry anymore."

"At me or the world?"

I considered his question and how much I wished to share with him. "Both. At least, I'm not _as_ angry with the world."

"I'm glad you found some peace."

It occurred to me then that he'd had many opportunities to pry information out of me but he hadn't taken them. Information such as what I was looking for and why I thought it was in the Human world. Then I realized that he hadn't questioned my motives once. He was being diplomatic. Not allowing his emotions to dictate his actions. This made me want to open up more until I realized that he was doing it on purpose. "Don't use psychology on me, I don't appreciate it," I said.

"Psychology?" he said. "This is me being a good friend. If you wanted to tell me something, you would have. I'm not about to force you to do something you don't want to do." His voice was so calm, so controlled. _Gods, Yusuke,_ I thought_ What's happened to you?_ "I know I don't sound like myself but… it's 'cause Keiko broke up with me and then Genkai died, then my mom died… all in the same week and I'm really not as collected as I seem. My whole life just got flipped and shaken. I don't know what to do."

"Go ahead and talk at me for a while if it will make you feel better."

"Okay, well… have you ever had your heart broken so many times in a row that you want to say 'to hell with love; I wanna be alone'?"

"No. I don't believe in love. It is a foolish human emotion that only serves to cloud your judgment."

"I kinda figured. I also got the story of what happened to you from Yukina, but I didn't tell her who you are. Shit like that just isn't fair. You didn't do anything wrong."

I sighed. "I've gotten over it."

"So you don't like being alone anymore?"

"No. That is the reason I left the Makai. I was alone. No one cared about me except Mukuro. In fact, a good number of people there want to kill me. Besides, having a demon care about you, one whose soul has been as badly damaged as Mukuro's, isn't the same as having someone…" I broke off because I realized that I'd been whining; something Keiko had always done to Yusuke.

"S'alright, happens all the time. People trust me."

"What's so great about trust?"

"Do you remember at the Gates of Betrayal when I told you to flip the switch and save us all?"

"Yes."

"At that moment, I put my life in your hands. How does that make you feel?" I stared at him for a minute. "Like a wow with the warm fuzzies?"

"No." _Like I want to tear off all your clothes and…_

"Hiei?" Yusuke said.

"You can't read my mind, can you?" I blurted out.

Yusuke looked confused. "No… not right now. I could but I'm choosing not to. Oh, Kami, what were you thinking about that you don't want me to hear?"

"I'm just giving you fair warning to stay out of my head."

"'kay but really, I wouldn't tell anyone."

"That isn't why. If you could hear my thoughts right now, you'd run screaming."

"If you didn't want me to know what you were thinking that was the wrong thing to say. Let me tell you why. There are only two possible things you could be thinking when you say that. Either A. you're thinking of a fun way to torture me to death or B. you're picturing me naked. I'm gonna guess B. just because I know you don't hate me and/or want to kill me. Also because I was hitting on you earlier and put the thoughts in your head. So, don't worry. I'm flattered and I don't want to run away screaming."

"And you didn't read my mind?"

"Tch. Tactless much? I actually heard what you thought earlier about being turned on by my not-so-subtle advances. I'm only telling you this because I want you to trust me and even though it was a complete accident, you have the right to know that I invaded your mental space. Oh, and the reason Kuwabara was so freaked out about that was because he knows that I don't go after things, or people, I don't want."

_Nani?!_ "You weren't joking?"

"'fraid not. I saw you and lost control. That happens when you get pent up."

I scratched my head in confusion. "So, it wasn't just me?"

"You're gonna have to qualify that."

"It's not just because it was me that you had that reaction?"

"Oh, that was 100 pure Hiei. Anyone else and I wouldn't so much as bat an eye."

"Do you realize that if you had sex with me, you'd be stuck with me for life?"

"You make it sound like a punishment. Yeah, I knew that. I asked Kurama how demons got married."

"My case is different."

"Who do you think I was asking about? Look, I know how possessive Koorime are. I know the consequences of taking a Koorime's first kiss. I'm aware that I can't even kiss you or I become linked to you for life. I have to tell you that I've weighed the consequences against the fact that I'm HEAD OVER HEELS TRULY MADLY DEEPLY IN _LOVE_ WITH YOU and decided to let you decide what happens between us. There, you have my two-cents. I don't know how much my money is worth in Hiei-dollars but it was worth a shot anyway…"

"You know what'll happen and yet you _still_ want me?"

"Well, yeah! What's so bad about basically being your property? I trust you not to abuse me. I love you, Hiei."

"I don't think you understand."

"From what I've heard, if you claimed me as your mate, I'd essentially be your sex-slave. I'd have to do it with you whenever you wanted. This for a mated Koorime is all the time. This means I'd have to live with you and go with you wherever you wanted to go. This, for you is nowhere. Also, from what I understand, if you give me a direct command, I'll be forced to obey. This is all apparently a test to see if I love you enough and if I don't, I die."

I stared at him in shock and disbelief. He had just recited the rules for mating by heart but more than that, he acted like he _thought it was a good idea!_ "Are you insane? You know if you die you can't come back again, right?"

"I won't die because like I said 'I love you.' And I don't care about the test. I trust you , really." He pulled me off the arm of the chair and into his lap where he proceeded to SNUGGLE with me. "Besides, if you leave me again, I'll just die." He rested his head on top of mine and started to stroke my back. I became very relaxed and at peace within the circle of his arms.

_So there's the first chapter, what'd ya'll think? Let me know by reviewing! Flames are not welcome but CONSTURCTIVE criticism is always appreciated_

_So I revised it. Although, I don't think Hiei was so badly out of character now that I've reread it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just a computer and my own thoughts.

_**Here's where the fun starts, try and enjoy it because soon angst will take over. For a while anyway.**_

_**As you can see, it switches from POV Yusuke to POV Hiei every once in a while but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out because it is separated by - -.**_

**Chapter Two**

I don't know how much time had passed when I realized that Mr. Sekshi na had fallen asleep. I gazed down at the sleeping form in my lap and prayed beyond prayer that he would wake up and tell me that he loved me. I knew he wasn't likely to do it buy hey, you gotta start somewhere and I guess me making that long and dragged out declaration of love was the first step. I mean, I didn't_ really_ expect Hiei to just jump at the chance to be my mate, or actually have me be his, but I thought I'd better risk it because time was running short. Don't get me wrong, Hiei has always been my first choice but I'd mate with Kurama before I suffered the consequences of not finding a mate by 22… or maybe not. And Hiei was definitely sekshi na.

Sometimes I scare the hell out of me.

But anyway, so there I was with Hiei sleeping in my lap and any other moment I would have been all smiles and happy time, you know but then something horrible occurred to me. _What if Hiei's not gay_? I hadn't even _thought _of that! How dumb could I be? I never imagined trying to persuade a heterosexual man to have sex with me, that's just crazy. But all three years, five months, four days, sixteen hours, and twelve minutes that he'd been gone, I'd been thinking of ways to get Hiei to love me. Which was hard, you know, because he was in a whole other world (literally) and it never occurred to me that Hiei wouldn't _want_ to have sex with me. I remembered what he said earlier –or actually what he thought- about my touches turning him on but I mean, being touched that way would turn _anyone _on. Regardless of gender or sexual preference. It does happen. And what if I misread what he was trying to tell me about staying out of his mind? There _was_ a third option, that Hiei was thinking about doing that stuff to someone else or –a forth option?!!?- that his thoughts were so dark that they would scare me too much.

Oh and what if when he was explaining about Koorime mating being difficult he was trying to tell me in a nice way that he thought I was repulsive. I _felt_ pretty repulsive. Not only was I touchy feely with Hiei but I was pressuring him.

_But wait, he's asleep in my arms. That's gotta mean something right?_

Hiei mumbled nonsense sleep words and burrowed deeper into my chest. I reached over and grabbed the afghan off the couch –yes, I have an afghan, you got a problem with that?- and draped it over me and Hiei who had, thank GOD, taken off his boots. I just had the carpet cleaned after all. Plus, he was wedged against me in a way that his whole body was touching me so his boots would have left bruises in my left leg where Hiei's feet were.

_My god, he so tiny._ I had grown several inches and was nearly as tall as Kuwabara… in shoes… but Hiei had stayed roughly 4'10" so I was now a good foot and a half taller than him. But it wasn't just his height. He was lean muscle where I was bulky and my shoulders were broader. So, Hiei looked really _really _small in my lap. He was light too. _Well, of course he's light. He's under five feet tall._ It was weird though because when Hiei was awake his presence made up for his size. He _felt_ bigger, somehow but now he was asleep. In my arms.

I sighed contentedly and stroked Hiei's hair with the hand that wasn't holding him close. I wasn't sure but I think he might have started purring. Or maybe snoring. Whichever one it was, it meant the same thing. He was content. Yay!

- -

Warmth, something I didn't' often feel as I was waking up but I did then. I was wrapped in something that was radiating heat. It took a few minutes to remember that I had fallen asleep in Yusuke's lap but it didn't startle me in the least. I continued to wake up slowly, becoming more and more aware of Yusuke's breathing before I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning," said Yusuke.

"Is it morning?" I asked.

"Yep, either you slept through the night in my arms or went away and came back while I was sleeping."

"I haven't moved."

"That's what I thought."

"Then you slept in this chair?"

"It's surprisingly comfortable."

"Stupid." I glared at him. "Why didn't you wake me up and tell me to leave?"

Yusuke grinned. "I tried but you wouldn't wake up or let go of me."

"I…" I _was_ holding him. My immediate impulse was to pull away from him but something told me to stay. So by the unquestionable authority of an unexplained feeling, I stayed put.

"There was also the fact that I didn't' want you to leave so I may not have tried hard enough," Yusuke said with a small smile. Then he whispered, "You're a really nice blanket."

"Sleeping upright isn't good for your back."

"Yeah, I know."

I slid off the chair and yanked on Yusuke's arm. He stood up. "Take off your shirt," I said.

He tensed up. "Why?"

"So I can rub your back."

"'kay." He pulled the black T-shirt off over his head. _Not bad,_ I thought. _Rock hard abs, defined chest, sexy arms. I wonder what the rest of him looks like._ "Picturing me naked again?"

"No," I lied. "Face down on the couch."

Yuuske lay down and I walked over to him. I started with his neck and shoulders. He had a lot of tension which was probably from stress. I transferred heat into my hands to help ease away the stiffness. "Wow," said Yusuke. "That feels _really_ good."

_It feels good for me as well_. This had really just been an excuse to touch him but I was glad he liked it. To his credit, he tried to stifle his moans. "Make as much noise as you want," I said. "I don't care." Which was a lie. I really wanted to hear his pleasure.

"Mmn!" Yusuke moaned. "Oh, ahh!"

He made sounds as if I were pleasuring him sexually which made me wonder what sounds he would make in bed. My face got hot and I was glad Yusuke wasn't looking at me.

I worked my way down his spine to his lower back and had to fight the strongest impulse to grab his firm backside. I was assuming it was firm, the rest of him certainly was.

"You have very skilled hands, Hiei," said Yusuke.

I jumped, feeling guilty as if being caught doing something dirty. It was ridiculous, however, there was no way he could know that I had been thinking of feeling other parts of him. Unless he could read the trembling in my hands.

He flipped over suddenly and my hands were on his lower abdomen. "Oh, that's cute," he said.

"What is?" I asked.

"You're blushing. You don't have to be embarrassed, whatever you're thinking is probably natural."

_Two can play this game_. "I don't know, can you even get your legs that high above your head?" I asked.

"Eh-heh, um… I doubt it."

"I don't understand, Yusuke. Are you confident or nervous?"

"Little of both."

"You're giving me mixed signals."

"I'm sorry. I'm new at this. I didn't know seduction was this hard."

"Is that what those noises were all about?"

"No, that was genuine. Hiei, your hands are really warm and really close to…"

I moved my hands up to his chest. "Is that better?"

"Honestly, no but I'm less likely to jump you."

"Maybe I should put my hands back where they were."

"Don't play games with me. If you want me let me know."

I leaned in close. "I'm sorry, you just cause me to lose control."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Well, that came back and bit me in the ass."

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"If you're messing with me, I'm going to be _so_ pissed."

"I can still taste you even if we can't kiss."

"T-t-taste?"

"Sit up."

"Hold on a sec. What part of me do you want to taste?"

"The part that wants my attention the most. Sit up."

- -

I sat up and stared at Hiei. _Is this for real?_ _I can't believe this. Holy shit!_

Hiei switched gears for a second. "Don't worry," he said. "This won't hurt at all."

"I trust you."

Hiei smiled and worked the snap on my pants. I leaned my weight on my hands so he could pull them off easier. So there I was, completely naked and at the mercy of the man I loved and he just stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm just admiring a work of art," Hiei said, slowly looking up into my eyes. "You're bigger than I expected." He grinned and dipped out of sight. I was too afraid to look down but I felt his fingers curl around the base of my erection. Surprisingly, his hands were really soft. _He must take good care of them._ And that was my last coherent thought, because at that moment, Hiei's mouth claimed my cock, and the hand that wasn't around my erection started playing with my balls. I bit back a scream.

_-I want to hear you-_ Hiei's telepathic request came in loud and clear and I let lose a loud moan which seemed to encourage Hiei because he started licking and sucking. What part of me he couldn't fit in his mouth, he stroked with his hand.

"Mmm…" said Hiei. The sound sent shockwaves down my erection and throughout my whole body.

"H- Hiei!" I cried. "Oh, Kami, yes. Mn!" I came before I could warn him but he didn't seem to mind. He actually _swallowed _it.

"Mmm," he said again. "Just as I thought, tasty."

I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at him. I don't know why but I suddenly felt ashamed.

"What's wrong, Baby?" asked Hiei.

"I feel like I forced you," I muttered.

"No one forces me to do anything. I do what I want and nothing else."

"Yeah, but I was trying so hard to seduce you."

"And I beat you to it. Baby, look at me." I looked in his direction. "_I _ seduced _you_. I knew it would happen if I touched you that way. I did it on purpose."

"Really?" I looked into his eyes. There was no regret there.

He touched my face. "Yes, and someday I want to claim you as my mate but not today. I have to get used to living with you first."

"When did you decide this?"

"Last night when you declared your undying love to me."

"Why didn't you say something? I was up half the night worrying that you weren't even attracted to _men_ let alone_ me_."

Hiei started laughing. "You should know better then that. Now, either go take a shower or put clothes on or something because if you don't, I might change my mind about waiting."

"Okay, I'll get myself cleaned up."

"Oh, and Baby, this goes without saying but we sleep in a bed now."

"Pick a side," I said, heading for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing but a computer and a head full of dreams.**_

_**Sorry about the long gaps in updates, I've had to be careful about writing on my mother's computer. Hopefully, when I get my new computer (this weekend god please) I won't have to worry about my mom finding smut authored by moi. Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Chapter three**

Having satisfied one kind of hunger, I decided to make breakfast for me and my Yusuke. It only took a few minutes to locate his cookware and luckily, his fridge was fully stocked. I pulled out some eggs and cheese and started making omelets. _Toast or biscuits? _I wondered. I decided to make biscuits because it showed more effort and Yusuke definitely deserved a little effort on my part after the way he so sweetly screamed my name.

By the time Yusuke came back from his shower, I had made omelets, bacon, biscuits, and southern-American-style gravy.

"I didn't know you could cook," said Yusuke.

I started setting the table. "Reserve your judgment for after you taste it," I said. "I'm not quite used to cooking with a stove."

"Right." He sat down in front of a plate loaded with food and I took the seat across from him. Yusuke still looked unhappy, which concerned me. We ate in silence which was extremely uncomfortable, but every time I was about to say something, Yusuke started eating faster. Once the dishes were cleared away, we returned to the living room where Yusuke turned on the television. I didn't really want to watch but I sat beside him in what I hoped was companionable silence. I decided to ask him about his silence during a commercial break but he put on a movie and there were no commercials.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "If it was awful just say so," I said.

"Huh?" Yusuke said, turning away from the high-speed chase scene. "No, the food was excellent. Sorry, I forgot to thank you."

"Not the food. I mean… I'd never done that before so I…" I bit my lip.

"No, don't think that. You were great, I just feel a little embarrassed that's all."

"Why?"

"There's this thing with humans. Sex isn't exactly an open topic… basically it's avoided at all costs. And the fact that I couldn't even… you know, hold back from… I was supposed to warn you so you wouldn't have to swallow the you-know-what."

"Was I not supposed to swallow it?"

Yusuke looked away. "I don't know. I guess it's a matter of preference. Can we not talk about this? It's really awkward."

"You'll have to get over that because if you can't tell me what to do, I won't know what you like. Then I can't pleasure you properly and _that _would make me _very_ unhappy."

"You… You're kidding, right?"

"Absolutely not." _What's the matter with him? Doesn't he know that all I want is to make him feel good?_

"Kurama said you'd be horny all the time, he didn't say that you'd want me to _like _it."

"If you don't like something, tell me immediately and I'll stop. I promise."

"That's not the point. The point is that _you're_ the one who's supposed to call the shots, not me."

_He needs to stop this. _ "I am very dominant by nature, if you submit completely, I won't be able to control myself. You need to try and dominate me to keep me in check."

"You can have me whenever you want."

"Stop it, Yusuke." Heat was rising in my chest and I had a sneaking suspicion that my face had turned pink."

"I mean it, I'm yours."

_The magic words._ "Shit! Don't you ever _listen_?!" I jumped off the couch and locked myself in the bedroom. Yusuke had enough sense not to follow me.

- -

I turned off the TV and flopped backwards onto the couch. I was miserable. I had done something wrong and now Hiei was really mad at me. _He probably won't mate with me now._ I sighed and closed my eyes. It was so tempting to read his mind to find out what he was thinking. But a few minutes later, I decided I _knew_ what he was thinking about, judging by the noises coming from my bedroom. _How the hell did that happen? I didn't even touch him._

_Wait, didn't he say something about me being submissive making him lose control? But that would mean that I sent him over the edge just by saying 'I'm yours.' Wow, I guess I'll have to be more careful with how I talk to him. I don't want to force him when he's not ready._

Suddenly, Hiei was next to me. Or I guess I shouldn't say 'suddenly' because it was over an hour later -!!!- but that doesn't matter.

"Maybe I need to explain the rules to you," said Hiei. "In the forest yesterday, you tried to dominate me and I got angry and hit you, remember?"

"Yes."

"A while ago, you told me that you were mine and I ran out of the room."

"Yeah, so?"

"If you want me _not_ to jump you, you have to try and dominate me. It's the only way to turn me off."

"But when I grabbed you yesterday, it turned you on."

"Only because you called me 'Nushi.' That is the wrong thing to say. It's the equivalent of calling me 'Master' or tying yourself up."

"Whoa! T-tying? Are you into that stuff?"

"Not inflicting pain. I hate hurting people, but bondage is another story."

My jaw dropped. "Have I told you how _awesome _ you are?"

"No, please don't. Praise is another way to get me worked up."

_Praise, huh?_ "So, I don't even have to _touch_ you to turn you on?"

Hiei stared at me. "If you did all that _and _touched me, I wouldn't have presence of mind enough to get away from you."

"Why would you want to get away from me?" _Is he for real?_

"I don't want to force you."

"It's not forcing. Do you have any clue how much I want you? I'll do anything for you. You can tie me up, burn me, kick me around. Whatever. Blindfold me, cuff me to the bed, do-." _Oh shit! He's looking at me like I'm chocolate cake! Okay, how do I turn him off? Oh, right…_ "I mean, how about I whip you till you bleed? I'll even put a gag on you so you can't scream."

The fire in Hiei's eyes went out instantly and he relaxed. "That's enough."

"Good."

Hiei moved closer to me on the couch and wrapped an arm around me. I laid my head against his chest and inhaled his manly scent. He hadn't even bothered to shower. _Gods he smells like sex. Hold on, Yusuke, he'll tell you when he's ready._ "You didn't leave a mess did you?" I asked.

"No," said Hiei. "I never pegged you fro a neat-freak. It looks like you even had your sheets pressed."

"My house-keeper did that. I don't know how she'd feel if you left a mess in my sheets. She'd probably keel over."

"You have a house-keeper?"

"Yeah, 'Kings don't do their own laundry' or so said Mukuro. She told me that even though I'm living in the human world it doesn't mean I have to live in squalor."

"When were you planning on unpacking?"

"I've been unpacking things as I needed them. The TV and couch were first, then my bed-sheets, then some clothes. I dunno, I guess I'll get around to it eventually."

Hiei started stroking my head and playing with my hair. "Your hair is still wet, Baby."

"Why are you calling me 'Baby'?"

"It's more polite then 'Sekshi na.'" He rubbed my neck. "Besides, you belong to me." That sent shivers down my spine. "I can call you anything that I want."

"Yeah, of course, I was just wondering why."

"I want to."

"Oh." _I want to kiss him so bad._ "Is it okay if I say I love you? That won't get you worked up will it?"

"No, you can say it all you want."

"Oh." I looked up into his eyes. "I love you."

Hiei smiled and lowered my head so it would be resting in his lap. "You make me happy."

_I guess that's as close to an 'I love you' as I'm gonna get for now._

Hiei brushed hair away from my face and touched my lips with his finger-tips. His touch was so soft and gentle, almost hesitant. _Kiss me,_ I begged silently because begging out loud would probably be a bad idea. I knew what would happen if he kissed me, but I didn't care.

He lifted me gently and stroked my cheek.

_I'm ready, claim me._ He was _so_ close. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

Just when I thought I was going to die from anticipation, Hiei let go and slid off the couch. I let out the breath I wasn't aware I had been holding and nearly cried. He had been so _close_.

"I can't. I'm not ready." That was all I needed to hear. I calmed down immediately and sat up.

- -

_**I know this chapter was shorter then the first two but you have to understand that I'm using a family computer so my time on the machine is strictly monitored. I promise more updates as soon as I get my new computer. Pray with me that I'll get it this Friday!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all! Sorry about the ginormous gap in updates... I had to move into a new apartment and I didn't have my computer set up until today. I'll try to get more chapters up soon.**_

_**Please excuse any and all spelling errors, I don't have spell check on this computer. GRRR!**_

_**Disclaimer: I promise that I own nothing at all. See Chapter One**_

**Chapter Four**

I walked into the bedroom and saw Yusuke chained to the bed. My breath caught in my chest. He was blind-folded and just waiting. "I'm here," he said. "Do as you will with me."

I growled with delight and moved over to the bed. He had thoughtfully left his boxers on so I would be able to undress him. I kicked off my shoes and shrugged out of my shirt.

"Take me, Nushi," he said. "Please, I'm begging!"

"Believe me, I will," I growled. "Be still while I undress."

"Yes, Master."

I undid the snap on my jeans and slipped tem off. "I want you bad, Hiei," he moaned.

I climbed on top of him and rubbed his bare chest. "Oh, gods, yes!" cried my prey. "More... please!" I leaned down and licked his chest, elicting a low moan from te writhing form beneath me. I sat up long enough to remove his boxers. He was bigger than I remembered.

I rubbed our erections together, making Yusuke cry out obscenely.

_"Wake up, Hiei... You're hurting me..."_

I jumped off him immediately. _Hurting? No, I won't hurt him. "Hiei, wake up..."_ I was confused; everything went black. I was blind? No, I was wake. It had been a dream.

I sighed with disapppointment. "I'm sorry," I said, releasing my vice-like grip on Yusuke, whom I was sharing a bed with. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was alseep." His face was developing slowly like a photograph.

"I don't see how you can think clearly in the state you're in."

"What?"

I felt Yusuke's hand close around my very hard cock. I winced. "I'll be right back."

"No, let me do it... please?"

His hand slipped down my pajama pants and closed around my erection again. I hissed.

"You're so sexy, Hiei." He moved his hand slightly. "I want you to come all over me." He started stroking in earnest. "You can do anything you want to me; I belong to you."

"F-fuck!" I started panting. "Mmn, faster Baby, go!" I closed my eyes tight. He did as I asked, which only fed fuel to my flame.

"I'll give you anything you want."

"Ahh!! Yusuke! Mmnn..."

He swirled his thumb over my tip and dragged some pre-come down over the rest of my erection. "Y-you're so g-good at that!"

"Practice..." He breathed in my ear which drove me over the edge. Tension. Building. EXPLODING! "Yusuke!" I screamed, then collapsed, spent. "Oh gods, I don't think I've ever... uhn."

"Get some sleep, Love."

I didn't need telling twice.

- -

Hiei sleeps like a rock when he's not horny. I cleaned him up really well before crawling back into bed wit im. And he didn't wake up once...

Nice

_**Okay, this is THEE most smutty thing I've ever written. But I know you sickos love it. Or I will know when you send me oodles of reviews for this chapter. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE GOING ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't know the people who do. If I did, I would be harrassing them non-stop to give me rights to the lovely bishies we all enjoy bastardizing (especially Hiei...)**_

_**This is Minorke trying to make up for lost time by giving you TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW. Don't you all love me. WARNING: Momentary dip in mood of plot.**_

**Chapter Five**

I was in a fog the next day. Everything Yusuke said or did turned me on. I came nearly to the point of locking myself in the bedroom again twice but, both times, Yusuke calmed me down by ordering me around.

"You seem really out of it today," Yusuke said. "Something going on?" He was on the couch and I was perched on the chair. I didn't want to get too close, lest I lose control completely and hurt him.

"This isn't normal," I said.

"What's not?"

"I'm not supposed to feel this way at least until after the first kiss. We haven't done that yet."

"We've done other stuff." Yusuke shrugged.

"None of it matters unless we kiss first. I'm not supposed to want you so much."

Yusuke tried to hide his blush. "You're right. That doesn't sound normal at all. Do you think maybe I'm just too sexy for your own good?"

"I would have noticed that much sooner."

"Maybe it's 'cause I Committed the Altimate Act of Submission; I poured my heart out to you and told you that although I wanted you with all my heart, I wanted you to decide if we should be together. I don't know, Hiei. I didn't think the way I loved you was normal. The way I pined for you and how my heart broke every hour you were away. And the way every footstep sounded like yours, and how every time someone scoffed at what I said, I heard your voice. The way the wind cried your name to me as I lay there wishing you would come back. How my heart ached when Mukuro hugged you in front of me and the way I cried thinking that you loved her and not me. The way my heart still breaks when you don't reply to my 'I love you's with an 'I love you too.' But most of all, the way I want to spend every waking moment with you and that every dream was of you when I sleep. And it's not just because I need someone to spend time with, and not because my heart _needs_ to love it's because 'when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible'." A/N Stolen from When Harry Met Sally 

I was struck dumb. I could only sit there and stare at him as tears of a yet to be expressed emotion filled his eyes. I realized that I should have known how hopelessly in love with me this fool was far sooner.

"I... I don't love you, Yusuke. You must know that..."

"Then why do you want me to be your mate?" He shuddered with tears.

"Because. If I'm going to love someone, it will be you." _How can you tell him such lies? Take it back before it's too late. Tell him ow you truly feel._

_I will not be vulnerable! But I will say this at least... _"I have a strong emotional attachment to you. No, it isn't entirely sexual, that's not even the biggest part."

"You promised..." Yusuke's voice was the broken whisper of a forgotten china doll. "You promised that you would never hurt me."

"I was foolish to do so. It is impossible not to hurt tose whom we care about."

"I guess I made the first mistake in telling you how I feel. You made the second by not telling me how stupid it was to love someone like you. I can't believe this." Tears spilled down his face, a flash flood of emotion. "I'd rather die then be with someone who doesn't love me. So just go, you were just using me for sex anyway."

My hands clenched up tight. "See, you love me yet you hurt me. This _was_ a mistake."

"Just GO!"

I stood up and walked out the door calmly. Out the door and to the lake where I charred the ground with echoes of my fury and laid my emotions to waste, to drift or sink in the water. Away from me, where emotions belonged.

- -

I was to turn 22 in four days and I was witout a mate. That meant that all the work I'd put into making Hiei my mate had been pointless, but even worse, a wasted effort. Now I was alone and would have to suffer the consequences of not mating by age 22. Kurama came by and tried to talk me into mating with him. His human form so I would have seven or so decades to find a new mate but I decided tat it would be unfair to him _and_ me if we had sex. It wouldn't just be the waiting; it would be Yoko too. And then if I found someone that I wanted to be with, I would be hoping for Kurama to die and that would kill me inside.

As I stared out the window four days before my 22nd birthday, I reflected on the past 6 years. The time I became Spirit Detective. The time I had fougt the Saint Beasts, when I won the Dark Tournament, defeating Sensui, the death of the only father I had ever known, and the three days with Hiei that had given me the only real happiness I had ever known.

By tomorrow, I'd be too sick to leave the house, the next day, I'd be slipping in and out of consciousness. By day three, I'd be in a coma and on day four...

I would die.

_**If you want a good long update, you'd better hand out the reviews. I don't care if they are negetive. All the more reason to improve my writting!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. See profile for full disclaimer.

**Chapter Five**

"Oh thank the gods that I've found you," said a familiar voice. I looked up from the ground where I lay at the frantic red-head above me.

"And what do you want?" I asked.

"It's Yusuke's birthday tomorrow."

"So?"

"He's turning 22."

"Again, so?"

"I guess you really don't care. Here I thought Yusuke was being overly dramatic."

"Now that we have that cleared up… shoo."

"I can't believe that even _you_ would be so cold as to let Yusuke die just because he said something rude to you. You really _are_ heartless and once this is all over, if I ever see you again, I'll kill you in the most unpleasant way possible."

"What do you mean _die_?"

"He's a Toushin, Hiei. They have to find a mate by age 22 or they die."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"He didn't tell you? Oh, he must have really loved you. He didn't even try and manipulate you into mating him."

"You mean he doesn't love me anymore?"

"He's in a coma; he'll be dead by midnight. And it's your fault. If only he had loved someone who would return his love. All these years I tried to tell him to move on but he wouldn't hear of it. He was certain that you would return and rescue him from his death."

"Shut up, Kurama! Where is he? Is it too late? Tell me something useful!"

"He wanted to die at home so there he is."

"He won't be dying." I took off toward Yusuke's apartment and had to break in because he'd locked it. I ran to his bedroom where I saw his pale and sickly form. I reached for his hand; it was as cold as death. I knew what I had to do. I took his left hand in my right. "With this kiss, I claimth thee, my love, my only, my mate-to-be. To Keep thee well and do no wrong, to be thee mine all life long." I pressed my lips gently to his and forced my ki into him. _Wake up, please wake up!_ I begged silently. _Yusuke, I need you!_

Warmth returned to the hand I was holding and to his lips which I held in the kiss until I was certain that he was going to be alright.

I stepped back and looked at him. He kept his eyes shut. "If you're Kurama, prepare to die," he said.

"I am hardly Kurama," I said.

Yusuke opened his eyes. "Asshole, I should have known it was you."

I stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Well? Aren't you going to hug me or something?"

"Trust me, you don't want me touching you just yet."

He sat up. "Why not?"

"Now that I've kissed you…"

"Oh, I see. You know, Hiei, I have some rope in my closet. If you want to tie me up or something, feel free. I'm yours. You can do whatever you want to me."

"Yusuke…"

"Please, Nushi, I'm begging."

"Stop."

Yusuke froze.

"You may move," I said hastily, remembering that he had to do whatever I commanded him. "Sorry," I said. "I forgot about the forced obedience."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I like it when you give me commands."

"You'll get sick of it eventually." _This is harder than I thought. He's ill and I still want to fuck him._

"I can _feel_ that you know."

"Feel what?"

"How much you want me. It's a major turn on."

"Yusuke, you are sick. You need rest."

"Actually, I felt better the second you kissed me. I'm fine now."

I walked over to the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. Really. I wouldn't have tried to seduce you if I didn't feel up to it."

I sat beside him in bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He was trembling. "You're lying," I said.

"What?"

"You're shaking like a scared virgin."

"I _am_ a virgin, Hiei. Well, if you don't count all the stuff we've done already…"

"And I don't."

Yusuke nuzzled my neck, kissing it lightly. "You smell really good. Like hickory burning."

I rubbed Yusuke's back. "Thank you, Baby."

- -

"You're welcome," I said, enjoying the feel of Hiei's hand on my back. I could feel Hiei trying to hold back. "Do what you want; I'm sure as hell not going to stop you. I want you. I want you in the worst w-." Hiei cut me off with a passionate kiss. He climbed on top of me, pushing me onto my back.

"Mmm…" He muttered, moving down from my lips to my neck. He nipped lightly at my neck for a moment before unbuttoning my shirt and kissing my chest. He sat up, straddling my hips and pulled his shirt off over his head. I admired his chest for a moment until he reached down and pulled my pants off.

_That must have taken talent. He did that without standing up._ His pants were off in a flash and so soon were my boxers. Hiei lay down on top of me and rubbed our erections together. I let out a moan, remembering that Hiei liked to hear me.

It was intense, it was hot, and it was sweaty.

It was my first time.

_**I hope that was to your liking. No this isn't the end of the story. Far from it. I think you guys are gonna love it.**_

_**As always REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I just re-read the previous chapters and realized how many typos there were. I mean it was like every other line. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if it was distracting and that the keyboard I used to type those chapters didn't have the greatest 'T' or 'H' keys on them. Now that I think of it, this 'C' key isn't all that excellent either.**_

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine. If anyone wants to contribute to "Minorkae's Buy the Rights to Yu Yu Hakusho Fund" please do.**

**Chapter Seven**

I bit my lip and started pacing. I wouldn't allow myself to go into the living room while Yusuke was doing his software work for Kurama's company. But I could still smell him and feel his energy. Don't get me started on the bond between us. I had heard of the strength of the bond of mating but it never occurred to me that it would be _this_ strong. I had always thought that it would feel stronger to my mate.

Yet, Yusuke didn't seem to want me after he took the shower. I understood why he did it, I just didn't understand why he wanted to do it. I felt like punching the wall, I was so frustrated. Part of me wanted to just go in there and beg him to let me take him, another part said that it would wound my pride. But the biggest part wanted to beg _him_ to take _me_.

I am not a submissive person by nature nor by design so the very thought of wanting someone to dominate me was frightening. _But it felt so good to feel him inside of me._ That was my rationale but it was incorrect. I wanted him to take me because I wanted to be dominated.

It made absolutely zero sense.

I had never heard of such a thing as a male Koorime wanting to be dominated by his mate. It was unheard of. Which is why we avoid mating with each other. Or so I've heard, I've never actually met another male Koorime but I knew that the females were very possessive of their mates as well.

That was one of the most facinating things about Koorime, we are all homosexual. Even though the females didn't need sex to reproduce, they did it recreationally.

But they didn't fall in love. That was where I had the opportunity to be different. If I fell in love with Yusuke, all of my preconcieved notions of who and what I was would fall away and shatter.

_Don't be a fool, you already love him._ True yet even more unsettling.

It stood to reason that I was in love with him. Afterall, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have qualms about taking him when he didn't want me. Yet, here I was, pacing in the bedroom trying to prevent myself from taking what I should have precieved as already mine.

As soon as the thought of him being mine crossed my mind, I told myself that he wasn't my property.

Or was he?

He offered himself up to me, practically handed me his virginity on a silver platter and told me that he was mine on several occasions. He completely submitted himself to my will and yet I couldn't ask him for sex if he didn't want it.

I was horridly confused.

- -

_He's stomping around my bedroom, horny as hell and he still hasn't come out here to put the moves on me. What is his deal?_ I edited another bug in attempt to distract myself from the paranoid thought that it wasn't me that he wanted which was why he hadn't come out of the bedroom.

Then an even more horrifying thought crossed my mind. _Is he not bothering with me because I was awful? Oh shit! But I didn't know what to do! I was acting on instinct. I thought he would like it if I let him do what he wanted._

_What's wrong with me? Why doesn't my mate want me?_

An IM from Kurama popped up on my screen.

MinaminoS: Your report was sloppy. Is something the matter?

UrameshiY: Sorry Minamino-san, I'll do better next time.

MinaminoS: I'm not angry if that's what you think. I'm more worried. I repeat: is something the matter?

UrameshiY: Not something I'm comfortable having pop up on your screen at the office.

MinaminoS: Have you forgotten the day? It is Sunday. I am at home. Alone.

UrameshiY: Hiei isn't hitting on me.

MinaminoS: What do you mean?

UrameshiY: He hasn't come out of the bedroom to try and… you know…??

MinaminoS: I'm surprised. How long has it been since you two had sex?

_This is soo embarrassing!_

UrameshiY: It was like six-thirty so almost five hours.

Kurama's response didn't come for about three minutes so I thought he was typing something long but all he said back was: Is he ill?

UrameshiY: I don't think so. He's pacing back and forth and I can feel that he's horny, you know? But he won't come out here.

Another long pause.

MinaminoS: What do you mean you can 'feel' it?

I felt like head-butting the keyboard.

UrameshiY: Like how you can sense someone's presence only with Hiei it's like a wave of desire.

Yet another long pause.

MinaminoS: Would you mind very much if I came over and spoke to him?

UrameshiY: As long as he can keep his hands off you I don't mind.

MinaminoS: I do not think that will be an issue.

And he signed off. I hated it when he did that. It drove me bananas. I wanted to ask him what he meant and why he was pausing so much but he just left.

I finished the job I was working on and sent in my report.

- -

I finally trusted myself to leave the bedroom once I sensed that Kurama was in our house. I stepped out into the living room where Kurama and Yusuke were sitting side-by-side on the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"Nothing," said Yusuke. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean you. I meant _him_. What is he doing sitting that close to you?" Kurama got up and moved to the chair on the other side of the coffee table. "That's better."

"How are you feeling today, Hiei?" asked Kurama. "I want the truth."

_Shit, now I can't lie_. "I feel very confused," I said reluctantly. I sat beside Yusuke and wrapped an arm around his waist. Yusuke sighed. "Something the matter, Baby?" I asked.

"No," Yusuke replied. "I'm just relieved that you want to touch me."

"And why would I not want to?"

"Hold on. Hiei, did you just call Yusuke 'Baby?'" asked Kurama. He looked utterly shocked.

"Do you have something against me showing affection to my mate?"

"Well of course not. But don't you? Your race isn't an affectionate race. You, in particular, are not a very affectionate person. Something is not quite right here."

"What's wrong with affection?" asked Yusuke. "Is it weird for him to have a pet name for me?"

"If it doesn't follow the word 'my' then yes. It is quite strange. It is also quite strange the way Hiei is holding you."

Yusuke looked at me. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It isn't possessive or overtly sexual. That and he is letting you speak to me."

"He isn't my property!" I shouted, suddenly very angry. "He can do what he wants!"

Kurama looked at me as if I had just declared myself the queen of France. "Then this doesn't seem at all odd?" he asked. "You only claimed him last night. It will be another four months and thirty days before the test is over at which point you would feel more secure and let Yusuke have more freedom."

"That's true, Hiei," said Yusuke. "I kinda expected you to be all bossy and not letting me leave the bedroom let alone the house."

"You're in _love_ with him!" Kurama exclaimed.

"Why are you so shocked about it?" asked Yusuke. "And why did that sound like an accusation?"

"I take it back then," said Kurama. "This isn't strange. It is off-the-wall, insane and completely unheard of. Koorime don't fall in love. Fondness for your mate is one thing but to actually fall in love with your mate… Hiei, how could you have let that happen? How could it happen? You are not supposed to love people."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am not a typical Koorime," I said. "In fact, that I am male should be an indication of 'off the wall-ness' in and of itself."

"I realize this, Hiei, but the fact that you are male only makes it even stranger."

"I am aware that this is not normal. Earlier, I was having thoughts of letting him dominate me. No, letting isn't a strong enough word. Begging him to is better."

"Either you are an anomoly or Yusuke is your other half."

I laughed. "Hardly anyone has an 'other half' what makes you think that… oh…"

"What's an other half?" asked Yusuke.

"I suppose your concept of soul mate is close," said Kurama. "Though, in this case, you actually are needed to complete Hiei. And he is needed to complete you. Facinating."

"We're not gonna like… become one person are we?" asked Yusuke.

"No. But I wouldn't be surprised if you found that you literally could not live without each other. I would not be surprised at all."

I looked at Yusuke and the gravity of what Kurama was saying hit me all at once. _I've found the missing part of me that I have been searching so long for._ I was so moved that I began to cry and Yusuke started crying the moment I did.

And our tears became gems of the most beautiful kind.

_**End!**_


End file.
